A Rook and a Pawn
by Soulless Traveler
Summary: Who knows what is best? What is the greater good? Ronnie thought he knew. After all, why would he be reincarnated as Ronald Weasley otherwise? He keeps trying to run away from his problems while trying to herd Harry the 'right' way. And Cedrella Black, his grandmother, keeps on trying to teach him what being a pureblood is all about.


-A Pawn and a Rook-

_*Epic Music*_

_I'd like to welcome you to my new pet work. _

_Hope you like the intro. _

"Did you know?"

The expected question made Ronnie freeze and clench his teeth. Harry's green eyes were blazing and his fists were on bunched on the red head's shirt. He looked furious in all his glory that no one else seemed capable of. But the dark haired boy was also begging for a denial. The thoughts were so strong that Ronnie accidentally made a connection and he heard the endless pleas.

_Please, please. No. no. Say no. Please_.

He cut it off with a snap and his head tilted back. The mere hurt being pushed was making him bleed from the inside. The greater good, he had thought that he had been doing it all along, but oh how wrong he had been. He had read Grindewald's earlier works and thought it right, that the man had fallen off the path. _How utterly foolish_. All he wanted to do now was curl up and die too. He was not agent for good, he was a cheap copy. They could have done well without him. Fate was already written was it not? He had not been doing anything different from what he had remembered in the books, he wouldn't because he was afraid to change anything and be lost. So he plunged the knife again and hugged Harry close taking him to bed. His friend looked ready to fall over.

"of course not"

He did not apologize. If he truly had been sorry he would not have made Harry go to the cemetery and see Cedric rise and Voldemort use his blood for a dark ritual. Harry held on tightly and sobbed and Ronnie held him crying quietly. It was what he at least owed him. The dark haired boy's hand tightened on his shirt and he _knew_ that Harry knew he was lying. He fell asleep like that and didn't move even after the other boys came back into the room. He just curled tighter when they called his name and tried not to throw up. He had heard Cedric's father cry and beg his son to come back to life. He had stood there and knew it was his fault and felt his mind shattering a bit.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow Harry would plunge the knife too. But not with lies and Ronnie knew he would be completely undone. He would have to come clean and he didn't know if he could or if Harry would even _listen_.

-A Pawn and a Rook-

_**Authors note:**_

_**Kind of silly to call myself an author. No way. I just have silly ideas and sometimes write them down. **_

_**Anyway. I love reincarnation fics. I just keep getting them in my head and they wont go away. I don't know how far I will get with this fic though. No promises. **_

_**Now onto the Story!**_

Chapter 1: Moving to the Rhythm

**Cedrella and Septimus are Arthur's parents BTW. True story. She was kicked out of her family for marrying a Weasley.**

_**Weasley ages **_

**Cedrella Black: 65**

**Septimus Weasley: 68**

**Arthur 32**

**Molly 31**

**-Billy 12**

**-Charlie 10**

**-Percy 6**

**-Fred and George 4**

**-Ron 2 (March 1980)**

**-Ginny 1 (august 1981)**

**-Pawn and Rook-**

Ronald Weasley looked around the table at the cheer, smiles, and noisy children and sunk lower into his seat. With the addition of Ginny the attention on him had dwindled, something he welcomed. It was a reprieve from constantly being surrounded by loud red people. Not that he could ever be alone in a house with so much family, and they couldn't leave a two year old to their own devices either.

Mrs. Weasley, who had steadily become 'mom', tried to include him despite his protests or whatever mischief her kids were up to that day. The red headed kids were not the grownups they would be one day, no, they were screechy, sneaky, playful children that drove him insane sometimes.

The attention was regretfully fully on him today, or as much as it could be. He was two years old today, being 'Ronnie" at least. He could have laughed. Two years old? Try adding almost two decades. He got up quickly to open the door when someone knocked and sighted thankfully when the noise lowered, plus Ginny looked ready to start throwing syrup around. Not that anyone else would get the door. Bill was too busy helping Charlie make his pancakes into a dragon, Percy was being pushed away before he could mess it up again, Fred was being held by Molly upside down while he wiggled to be put down, and George was helping him escape, and Ginny was being fed by Arthur. Chaos: Weasley was thy definition.

He opened the door for his grandparents, who were the only ones who dared arrive early and last until the actual party…and well because they were leaving soon.

"Ronnie!" Cedrella Weasley was a menace he thought, getting ready his cheeks to be pinched. She knew he hated it and smirked all while making them sore and pink. He stood there and took it because she would eventually catch him. Why prolong the inevitable?

"Gammy Black" he responded almost spitefully, after she let go, making the black haired woman glare at him. Septimus Weasley choked and gave a hearty laugh after a few seconds (and a smack from Cedrella) and took out a gift.

"I was going to give it to you later after the cake but I think this is just the perfect time. I had it for quite a long time and now it's time it goes to new hands"

The little boy opened it while his grandmother closed the door and couldn't help but smile and hug his grandfather. It was his old chess set, he knew how important it was to the man. He thought that maybe Bill should have it but didn't want to let go. He had admired the set from the first time he had seen the pieces destroy each other. He'd miss them when they went to Australia, he thought when he felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"Thank you Grandpa, I'll make sure the twins don't eat it" The man laughed again and picked him up. Ronnie was not really kidding though, those two put everything in their mouths. Molly had given up on the twins and they were running around, they stopped just only to hug their grandparents before hightailing it out to the yard. There was joyful hugs and once again he was set down so Septimus could school Charlie on the correct way of pancake building. It was pretty incredible for Ronnie to watch his grandfather enchant it to fly and spit syrup. The hero worship on Charlie and Ronnie's faces made all the adults smile. It was one thing to see the Weasley matriarch wave her hand to do the dishes and another to make a dragon, the fact that it was a pancake dragon was of no relevance to the boy. Septimus winked at both of them and bowed with a big smile.

Later, when Ronnie was in the bath trying to kick his grandmother out (of course she completely ignored him and continued to wash his hair) he decided it had been a good day after all. The party had been great even with all the blubbering children around. Most of the children invited couldn't even tie their shoes, but it was still fun to run around screeching while being chased by flying dragon food. He had even met a few others he hadn't seen yet, like Neville and Susan.

-R.W.-

His mother came in while he was sitting on the bed pretending not to be nervous. It had been cowardly to send his grandma to announce his wishes but he didn't have the bravery to face her. He looked up and saw that her eyes were red, making him shift guiltily. He was afraid and almost relieved that she was about to say no.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

He hugged her because she sounded really sad and mostly because he wanted her to let him go. He did want to go with his grandma and grandpa to Australia. Also, he needed to get away from all the noise and chaos, he needed to _think_. _To run away. _He had asked Cedrella if they would have him when she was rinsing his hair. This was not just a simple visit, if he left he would be moving for quite a long time. People couldn't floo or apparate from that far away. It wasn't cheap to travel either, not by magic means and not the muggle way either.

"I want to go"

He said in complete seriousness. She wouldn't let him go if he would cry to come back within a week. It would be embarrassing for her and Author if his grandparents had to use that much money. He could leave with them right then because they already had a portkey. Not that he would cry, his memories were foggy but he wasn't a baby. The red headed woman sniffled but hugged him for a few minutes and he didn't mind holding still. She had been a source of comfort since he had been born. She eventually let go on her own and smiled sadly.

"I'll help you pack then" It wasn't a question but he still nodded. She took her time folding his best shirts as a snail pace that made him twitch, but he kept his mouth shut.

"I think it will be good for you Ronnie" She sat him on the bed and grabbed his hands. They suddenly looked very small. "You're special, more special than I could have ever believed" He was afraid to say anything. _Did she know?_ "You knew didn't you? That Ginny was coming?" His eyed widened and pulled on his hands but she didn't let go. He remembered. He had blurted her name out when his mom had told them she was pregnant. Molly had smiled and asked why he thought it was a girl. He had been only one year old. "Can you tell me about it?"

Her smile was small and kind. What could he say? That he knew about them because he had once read a fantasy book about their savior? That Fred was going to die? That Arthur would be bitten by a snake? That she would kill Bellatrix? His lips tightened and shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Her eyes watered and her smile dropped but then hugged him "Okay, I'm sorry for scaring you Ronnie" He slowly relaxed into her grip when he realized she was not going to push it.

"If you want to come back you tell me alright? Right away"

He looked away and then at her again and smiled. "Okay"

They made it down the stairs just ten minutes before the portkey would activate. It was a hugging fest. Even stuffy Percy had come forward to hug him goodbye. His father had hugged him as tightly as Molly. He returned to Septimus to hold on to the engraved token the man was holding and waved at everyone. Molly was making sniffing noises that he just knew were going to turn to sobs as soon as he was out of sight. He stood awkwardly as the attention focused on him. The clock was seconds away from 11 PM. Maybe they expected him to take his hand away.

Then he felt a pull that took his breath away and he was being twisted and pulled. Ronnie could have sworn that for a second his stomach was on his head and his elbow on his foot. He clenched his jaw and held on to the token. When he came to, he was laying on the ground holding the coin up and two smirking adults staring. He pushed himself up quickly and patted imaginary dust off, checking he had arrived complete.

"Wow" and yeah that had been quite the experience. He almost repeated the sentiment when he saw the house he had landed at. He had known his grandparents were rich, but hadn't expected that. It wasn't a big and grandiose house, but it was quite different from the tilting house that squeaked at night. The dark hardwood floors contrasted the green walls and it was…well clean. No toys all over the floor, no mess, no muddy footprints, and it was _quiet._

"It's quiet" He said almost sadly. He almost expected the twins pop out of nowhere. His grandparents smiled but stared a bit, waiting for the waterworks. He was certainty different, but still a two year old child.

"I'm not going to cry" He informed them raising his chin and continued to look around. The woman continued to stare longer unconvinced.

"Are you quite sure?" He turned away from the books on the shelves to show his dry face and frowned when he saw the twinkle in her eyes. Septimus laughed and picked him up.

"Alright, no tears. How about a small tour before tea hmm? It's about 7AM here. We'll gave to get used to the time change"

He had apparently arrived in his grandpa's new study. The usual table by the window, big armchair, and documents and books ready to be put away on shelves.

"Fabby!" Ronnie stared as his grandparent's elf appeared, He waved and she returned it with a smile. He had seen her a few times when they had visited but it was still weird. She always gave him cinnamon tea and cookies though, so he liked her.

The rest of the house was decorated the same. Dark hardwood floors, tables, and chairs, and light colored walls. There was the library which showed Cedrella's Black blood by the mere size and amount of books, her own study and attached tea room, the living room, dining room and kitchen, their room and the guest room which was, well, now his. It was actually smaller than his house, but it had less personality. The lack of children made it seem hollow. He smiled sadly, the Weasleys had gotten under his skin.

They went outside to the garden when the sun started to rise and saw a glimpse of the neighborhood. He could feel the extension charms at the back of his head, like when you just know something is not supposed to fit in that space. His grandma told him that it was in one of the few counties in the country. William's County to be precise, though it was only a few houses. They sat down to drink the tea that Fabby brought and watched the sun rise, Ronnie stuffing cookies in his mouth to avoid falling asleep. His grandma picked him up and he leaned back against her. He just needed to stay awake a few more hours to start getting used to the time change. Well, then again, he had tomorrow he thought yawning.

"are you going to fall asleep?"

He shook his head but his eyes were already fluttering against his will.

"Can we go look around later?"

"Yes darling. Sleep. I'll wake you up later" She said happily. He let his grandparents voices fade into the background and relaxed. It was peaceful. And maybe, just maybe, this is what he needed.

**Author's note:**

**Dang it. This was sooo long. I know it probably seems short to you guys though lol.**

**Anyway. The time difference between were Ron lives and his grandparents house is 9 hours. Don't worry he wont be an all knowing mary sue. I mean his mom is already on him. I think even with that many kids they would notice something amiss. **

**Wouldn't you feel out of place just by being surrounded by that many weasleys and magic? I think being surrounded by that many kids would give me daily headaches.**

**Oh geez can you imagine a little pair of trouble making twins? Oh man. My heart just melted. **

**Cedrella and Septimus are Arthur's parents BTW. True story. She was kicked out of her family for marrying a Weasley. But a black is always a black. I will hopefully show that on the next chapters. **

**I need a beta. Please PM me if you would be so kind. **

**Please leave a review and tell me how you feel!**


End file.
